


I Killed Sirius Black

by tintern_abbey (lyricalballads)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Monologue, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalballads/pseuds/tintern_abbey
Summary: I always knew Sirius was a bad seed. Even when he was small I justknewhe would grow up to be no good.Bellatrix reflects upon Sirius after his death.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 2





	I Killed Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net on 10/12/2011.

I always knew Sirius was a bad seed. Even when he was small I just _knew_ he would grow up to be no good.

Oh, I didn't expect him to become a filthy blood traitor, of course. None of us did. In those days I never imagined that a member of the great and noble Black family, a product of the best wizard breeding, was even _capable_ of stooping so low and becoming a blood traitor. It was simply unthinkable! Why, to this very day I wonder if my dear cousin Sirius was somehow switched at birth with a _true_ Black child, but I suppose we'll never find out for sure, especially now that his horrid body is no longer polluting this earth.

I used to babysit him and his brother when they were young, you know. Regulus was the most obedient, well-behaved little boy I had ever set eyes on and I hardly needed to watch him at all. Is it any wonder he took the rightful path to the Dark Lord? Sirius, on the other hand, was a right little terror who deserved a good Petrificus Totalus every hour of the day. If only I had been allowed to perform magic outside of school back in those days. The things I would have done to that wicked boy!

Oh, and don't be mistaken in thinking such wildness was only a phase that existed in childhood. I'm sorry to say that dear Sirius never grew up, while his brother grew into a very polite, well-mannered boy who respected his parents and had the decency to get sorted into the _correct_ house at Hogwarts. Oh yes, Sirius' sorting caused quite the family scandal. A Gryffindor in the house of Black, of all things! I sent my dearest cousin a lovely red Howler telling him exactly how I felt on the matter, and I refused to acknowledge his existence for at least a month after that.

I can't say it did him any good.

We're lucky he never decided to take up with some poor woman and breed. I can't imagine what I would have done if more dratted Gryffindors with the Black name had been created, bent on destroying the family honor and reputation. At least my darling sister Narcissa was sensible enough to make a proper match and produce a wonderful little Slytherin boy, the most promising young nephew I could possibly ask for. I swear to you, he's like Regulus all over again! Oh, he'll make both me and his mother proud one day.

As for my _other_ sister, well... as far as I'm concerned, I haven't got another sister.

It does pain me terribly to dwell upon the disgrace that has blemished my most noble family tree, but there is no sense in beginning a story and failing to finish it. Naturally it wasn't bad enough for a degenerate such as Sirius to get sorted into the wrong house. No, he had to get himself caught up in the wrong crowd as well.

That James Potter was the poorest excuse for a Pureblood I had ever heard of, aside from Sirius of course. He went and married a filthy _Mudblood_ , for Salazar's sake! And I heard all sorts of terrible stories from Regulus about Sirius and Potter's mischief at school; of course those two wicked boys landed themselves in detention so many times, it was a miracle they got through their classes at all. I suppose you can't expect any better from Gryffindors, of course. The whole lot of them are full of false bravado and haven't got a single brain between them at all.

I never even bothered to speak to a single Gryffindor in all the years that I was at school. They all had the unpleasant whiff of blood traitor about them.

Speaking of blood traitor, I don't believe any of Sirius' antics could compare with that fateful day he ran away from home. I said good riddance, of course, but poor Regulus was distraught.

From missing his brother, you might ask? Of course not! Poor Regulus was distraught because of the shame he had to endure thanks to his horrible, selfish brother's failure to be a true Black and respect his heritage. He cheered up a bit after his mother blasted Sirius' name off the family tapestry, of course, and after that incident he began to show more leanings towards his proper path, to the great and mighty Dark Lord.

I must note that I blame Regulus' later behavior, which lead to his tragic young death, on Sirius' horrid influence. If Regulus had grown up with a _proper_ brother, he would have never displeased the Dark Lord and gotten himself killed.

I suppose I have always been meant to bring pride to the family name, since nobody else in the family truly has. This noble task fell upon my shoulders the moment Sirius began to walk and talk, and I always knew it would be my duty to reign my cousin in at last, in spite of my failures to control him as a child.

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," we are called. A pure race, a respectable race, and everyone knows that when a weed shows up in your most prized garden, you must flick your wand at it and yank it out. That was what Sirius was; an unfortunate weed that was choking the life out of the family, and call it what you will, but I was merely purging a pure line of bad blood.

Yes, I killed Sirius Black.

And I would do it again if I had the chance.


End file.
